culturefandomcom-20200222-history
Live at Wembley '86
| Recorded = 12 July 1986 | Venue = Wembley Stadium, London, England | Genre = Rock | Length = 110:00 | Label = Parlophone, Hollywood (US) | Producer = Queen | Last album = At the Beeb (1989) | This album = Live at Wembley '86 (1992) | Next album = Queen on Fire – Live at the Bowl (2004) }} | rev2 = The Rolling Stone Album Guide | rev2Score = | rev3 = VideoVista | rev3Score = }} Live at Wembley '86 is a double live album by English rock band Queen. It was recorded live on Saturday 12 July 1986 during the Magic Tour at Wembley Stadium in London, England. The album was released on 26 May 1992, with a companion DVD released in June 2003. The album was remastered and re-released with bonus tracks in August 2003 in the US as Live at Wembley Stadium after the companion DVD. This name has also been used on subsequent releases elsewhere, although they lack the bonus tracks included with the US version. A remastered special edition DVD was released on 5 September 2011 in the UK (what would have been Freddie Mercury's 65th birthday), and for the first time included the Friday evening concert in addition to the Saturday night show. Snippets of the Friday show were included on earlier DVDs, but the remastered release marked the first time that the concert has been presented in full. A Deluxe Edition also included the Saturday concert in remastered CD form. Track listing Disc one # "One Vision (Queen) – 5:50 # "Tie Your Mother Down" (Brian May) – 3:52 # "In the Lap of the Gods... Revisited" (Freddie Mercury) – 2:44 # "Seven Seas of Rhye" (Mercury) – 1:19 # "Tear It Up" (May) – 2:12 # "A Kind of Magic" (Taylor) – 8:41 # "Under Pressure" (Queen, David Bowie) – 3:41 # "Another One Bites the Dust" (John Deacon) – 4:54 # "Who Wants to Live Forever" (May) – 5:16 # "I Want to Break Free" (Deacon) – 3:34 # "Impromptu" (Queen) – 2:55 # "Brighton Rock Solo" (May) – 9:11 # "Now I'm Here" (May) – 6:19 Disc two # "Love of My Life" (Mercury) – 4:47 # "Is This the World We Created...?" (Mercury, May) – 2:59 # "(You're So Square) Baby I Don't Care" (Jerry Leiber, Mike Stoller) – 1:34 # "Hello Mary Lou (Goodbye Heart)" (Gene Pitney) – 1:24 # "Tutti Frutti" (Richard Penniman, Dorothy LaBostrie) – 3:23On the original 1992 release, this song missed the reprise. However, on the 2003 re-release on Hollywood Records the reprise was included. # "Gimme Some Lovin'" (Steve Winwood, Spencer Davis, Muff Winwood) – 0:55 # "Bohemian Rhapsody" (Mercury) – 5:50 # "Hammer to Fall" (May) – 5:36 # "Crazy Little Thing Called Love" (Mercury) – 6:27 # "Big Spender" (Dorothy Fields, Cy Coleman) – 1:07 # "Radio Ga Ga" (Taylor) – 5:57 # "We Will Rock You" (May) – 2:46 # "Friends Will Be Friends" (Mercury, Deacon) – 2:08 # "We Are the Champions" (Mercury) – 4:05 # "God Save the Queen" (arr. May) – 1:27 Bonus tracks on 2003 Hollywood Records remaster # "A Kind of Magic (Live 11 July 1986 at Wembley Stadium, London)" # "Another One Bites the Dust (Live 11 July 1986 at Wembley Stadium, London)" # "Crazy Little Thing Called Love (Live 11 July 1986 at Wembley Stadium, London)" # "Tavaszi szél vízet áraszt (Live 27 July 1986 at Népstadion, Budapest, Hungary)" The original Friday concert The original Friday concert started at 4.00pm with tickets costing £14.50. Four bands performed in the following order: #INXS #The Alarm #Status Quo #Queen Chart positions and sales Personnel *Freddie Mercury - lead vocals, piano, guitar *Brian May - guitars, keyboards, backing vocals *Roger Taylor - drums, tambourine, backing vocals *John Deacon - bass guitars, backing vocals Additional Musicians *Spike Edney - keyboards, piano, guitar, backing vocals References External links * Queen official website: Discography: Live at Wembley '86: includes lyrics of "In Lap Of The Gods…Revisited", "(You’re So Square) Baby I Don’t Care", "Hello Mary Lou (Goodbye Heart)", "Tutti Frutti", "Gimme Some Lovin’", "Big Spender", "Radio Gaga". Category:Queen (band) live albums Category:1992 live albums Category:Hollywood Records live albums Category:Parlophone live albums Category:Live albums recorded at Wembley Stadium Category:1992 albums